My Destiny Awaits Me
by GoldenHopeSakura
Summary: A humorous story of the Bishonen trainer Shade and her adventures.
1. My First Bishonen

My Destiny Awaits Me-Golden_Hope_Sakura  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Note: None of the characters in this were created by me exept Shade, Trent and Proffessor Zucchini. I did not make bishonen either!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1:My first Bishonen  
  
  
Ring! Ring! My annoying clock alarm went off. I yawned and looked at the clock....Holy #@?! ! "Today started out like any other day...The only exception is that I (Shade) wasn't late for school but I was late to pick up my first bishonen. Two of my friends were going to pick up theirs to...And by knowing their laziness (just like mine) they were probably going to be late to..So in other words...I am not going to be necessarily late!" I thought to myself as I put my favorite light pink shirt on with blue denim pants. I quickly scarffed down my breakfast than bolted out the door. After quite some time running, I made it to the lab and said, "Is Professor..(yawn)Zucchini here?" I looked around the lab and finally found his office. Of course, he was busy with his bishonen research when I came in. I then said, "Hello Professor Z...Wa (yawn)"(My wasssssup was interrupted by my yawn) "Why hello there Shade! You are looking for the bishonen right? The bishonen are in the room to my right in their bishonen balls...Choose the one you like!" "Sure but may I have a cup of coffee first?" "Okay Shade, help yourself." Unlike the other rooms, I new where the kitchen was. I used to sneak in there for snacks when I was a kid! I then drank at least two cups of coffee. "Ah...Caffeine rush!" I bolted down the maze of hallways in the lab and ran to Professor's office. "May I have a bishonen now?" "Go ahead" I then went into the bishonen adoption room. It was pitch black in there. I heard a loud slam behind me...It was the door. I was a little freaked out...But I walked on. I heard a voice coming from beside me that said, "Hello S-h-a-d-e" I immediately freaked. Professor. Z unlocked the door and yelled, "What in the world is going on!" he then clicked on the lights. I looked behind me and it was Professor Z's grand kid. He was wearing the usual shirt with "Top Dawg" and jeans. After I was done observing the prankster, I noticed that there was a bishonen in one of the balls looking at me...It had cold, and blue eyes with white hair and claw marks on its' face. I wanted to get a better look at it but Professor Z. went in front of me blocking the view of that bishonen. "As you know, this is my grandson Trent...Please excuse his immaturity." Professor Zucchini said with a sweat drop developing on his face. "He usually never acts like this I swear!" Trent then just gave a dirty look to him, smirked and turned his head the opposite direction.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ahem" Professor Z. said with a serious look on his face. "Choose a bishonen you want...Trent chooses first then Shade..o.k.?" "Alrighty then, I choose this one!" Trent said with a snicker. I looked at the two remaining ones. The one with the same freaky eyes was there. I then noticed something about it...It was smiling at me..Not with a mischievous grin but with a calm, caring grin. I smiled back and said, "Professor Zucchini, I want this one." I pointed to the one with those cold eyes and caring smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now that you both have a bishonen, I can give you some bishonen balls, bishonen healing potions and a bishonendex!" Professor Z. said with a grin. He handed it to both of us and said, "You both know what bishonen balls and healing potions are so let me tell you about the bishonendex! It is basically an index of all the bishonen discovered so far...It also tells you about locations of where they live and even has maps of all the towns on the world!" he then smirked and said, "And I created it!" He kept on bragging to the point when he started to repeat some facts. I just politely went to the exit. He was to consumed in all of his bragging that he didn't see me go out the door. (At least so I have heard...) As soon as I got out, I deeply breathed in the fresh air and made a run for it! I thought to myself as I was running, "My first bishonen...Wow! I wonder what it-"at that moment, my "la la land" running trip was over. I had accidentally crashed into someone. I said, "Ow...That hurt!" with the pretty-viewable from-a- long-distance bump on my head. The kid gently got up and brushed off his pants. I brushed off my clothes as well and tried to get a good look at em'. The kid had black hair and black eyes. He wore a black shirt, a blue jacket, black gloves, and blue denim pants. As I was staring at him, my which was in my pocket automatically went on and said,  
"Ash/Satoshi is a breed of remarkable courage and guts. It may not be smart and may not have any strong attacks without a 50 percent chance of the attack missing, it will always stand by it's trainer's side."  
The bishonen Satoshi then just looked at me with a glare and went into a fighting position. I then noticed a little rat thing by the bishonen's leg. I curiously took out my bishonendex and looked up Satoshi again and pointed to the little, and yellow rat and it said,  
" Pikachu is one of its attacks believe it or not. He has other attacks to that involve other comrades of different pokemon species. Pikachu is his comrade that knows electric attacks."  
I then immediately said, "Okay Satoshi...Let's battle!" I then immediately threw my bishonen ball with my first bishonen in it. I looked at my first bishonen with a shocked expression on my face.  
  
Will Shade the young Bishonen trainer catch Satoshi? Who is her first bishonen? Find out next time on My Destiny Awaits Me.  
  
by: Golden_Hope_Sakura  
  
  



	2. Two New Bishonen Captured

Chapter 2:Two new bishonen captured!  
  
  
I carefully looked at my first bishonen and pointed my bishonendex at it than the  
bishondex read out the info out loud,  
"Sesshomaru, a demon wolf species. For generations its' breed has been looking for the  
Wolf Fang sword. Scientists have discovered that the Inuyasha,the brother of this speceis,  
had found it generations back while the Sessohmarus basically tried to steal it from them.  
The Sesshomaru species is very quite, and rarely shows any sign of personality to its'  
trainer. After it starts trusting the trainer, it will become very *clingy* to its' trainer."  
I then noticed a full color picture of it exept that the bishondex's had yellow eyes in the  
photo while her's had blue.I hadn't noticed for awhile that I was STILL in a battle against  
Satoshi. Satoshi impatiently tapped his foot on the ground waiting for the first attack from  
Sesshomaru. "Y'know, I have better things to do then just stand here waiting for your first  
attack....."Satoshi said with a pretty much ticked off voice. "I bet your little *pet* can not  
beat me anyway!"he then said with a snicker. At that moment Sesshomaru ran up to him  
and clawed him five times in a row right on the face and then kicked him in the abdomen  
which sent Satoshi flying into a wall. "Tsk. You should think before you open your mouth  
young one...I'll now finish you!" Sesshomaru was getting ready to do his Acid Claw  
attack. "No wait!" I said running in between Satoshi and Sesshomaru. "Leave him alone!"  
I said with a very strict voice. Sesshomaru still kept in his finishing move postion, not even  
flinching. "Please?" I said as I thought about poor Satoshi who didn't deserve this. "Please  
Sesshomaru" I said with a tear slowly going down my face. Sesshomaru gently wiped the  
tears off of my face and smiled and then gently walked pass me to the beaten up Satoshi.  
"You are one lucky bishonen.....I would of finished you if it wasn't for my trainer stopping  
me." Satoshi gave a weak smile and said, " She is nice...(cough)" "Oh my goodness!" I  
screeched as I ran toward the injured Satoshi. I than checked Satoshi's pulse. It was  
getting weaker. "Hurry Sesshomaru! Help me carry him to the Bishonen Emergency  
Center!" "Catch me..." "What?" "You heard me (cough) catch me in your bishonen  
ball...It will be easier to take me there." I said with a weak smile. I than immeaditly threw  
a bishonen ball at Satoshi and ran with Sesshomaru to the Bishonen Emergency Center.   
Soon enough, we got there. I immeaditly ran to Nurse Hope and yelled, "Help! My  
bishonen's dying!" I quickly handed her the bishonen ball. She looked at me with a sweat  
drop on her face for a few seconds until I said, "What are you #@?! waiting for! Move it  
or lose it!" I snarled. Sesshomaru sighed and put his hand on my shoulder and said, "You  
must not know how to take a pulse...He wasn't dying, he just had a few deep wounds  
which would heal within a month or two." "Why didn't you tell me that before! I was so  
scared that he was going to die!" "..." "Respond Sesshomaru" " *Sigh* He didn't want  
to." "What?" "He likes you...Can't you tell by his eyes Shade?" "He wanted to become  
your Bishonen like on some of those romantic bishonen fanfictions! I then blushed and  
said, "Hmm...." "..." "Don't beleive ya!" Sesshomaru then fell down and said, "You don't  
beleive that?" "Nope!" Sesshomaru than thought to himself, "Wow...She is more naive  
than that Bishojou Sakura!" with a sweat drop devolping on his face. At that exact  
moment Nurse Hope walked up to us and said, "You may see your Satoshi now." "Is he  
okay?" "A few MINOR wounds which will heal within one or two months" Nurse hope  
said with a smile. "His room is #121!" She said scurrying off to her other nurse duties. I  
looked back a Sesshomaru and he said, "Told you that his wounds weren't too bad! He is  
pretty strong for a bishonen that summons his team mates to attack while he tells them  
what to do." "Can you do me a favor?" "What?" "For now, shut up!" I said a little  
annoyed. The part the bishondex didn't read out loud was the fact that Sesshomaru loves  
to gloat when he is correct about something.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
While Sesshomaru and I looked for Satoshi's room well, we argued. "It's on the  
second floor you baka! I said angrily at Sesshomaru. "I can smell his scent...He is  
definately on this floor!" As we kept on bickering to each other as we walked down the  
hallway, we heard some loud snoring which overlaped our voices easily because it was so  
loud. We stopped and looked around. "I think it is comming from down the hall..." "I  
agree with you Sesshomaru, let's check it out." And at the end of the hallway to the right  
side was room #121, which where the snores were coming from. As we went in, we both  
sweat dropped. One hour here and he had already made everything probably like his room  
where he lives....Messy. " He lives in here like if it was his habbitat...Tsk." Before I could  
comment, I noticed the snoring loudness went up a notch. Sesshomaru,(of course) had  
very fragile ears so with all of this racket he; gave a dirty look toward Satoshi, leaped onto  
his bed, took the glass of ice cold water from the desk next to him, slowly and gently  
turned him around so Satoshi's snorring was muffled into the matress, and then put the ice  
cold water down Satoshi's shirt.  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" The screech  
echoed down all the halls of the emergency clinic. "Why the #@?! did you do that!"  
Sesshomaru quickly jumped off the bed and landed right next to me and said, " Now even  
the DEAD can rest in peace considering that the loud snoring is gone!" "Shut up you"  
Satoshi growled trying to squirm out of his bed. "I was really having a good dream too! It  
was the one about me becoming a Pokemon Master and-" "Y'know brat, you really have  
to know when to shut up." Satoshi's growling reached a higher level of sound. "Besides  
you could have been home right now if I hadn't BEATEN you up!" Sesshomaru started  
an annoying snickering at this fact. I then decided to nip this argument at the bud. "Look  
Sesshomaru, there's an Inuyasha outside with the Wolf Fang Sword!" "Huh?!"  
Sesshomaru immeaditly bolted to the closest window and looked out of each one...ten  
times in a row! Satoshi just looked at me curiously about what Sesshomaru was doing, I  
gently slid him my bishonendex and looked up Sesshomaru for him. When he was done  
reading it, Satoshi started laughing to the point when he fell off the bed. Sesshomaru  
turned around and said, "What is so funny?" "Chill...It's a bishonen joke...I'll tell you later  
Sesshomaru." I said with a smile. "We'll need a place to stay tonight y'know." I said. "No  
problem, at this Bishonen emergency care center we have extra matresses for travelers!"  
My bishonen and I turned around to the door to see who said that and it was Nurse Hope.  
"Thank you but we-" Ms. Hope interupted me. "No problem at all!" "All right but just for  
one night."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day....  
"My matress was as hard as a rock!" Satoshi complained. "I should of ignored the  
icey cold water Sesshomaru poured on me! If I did, I could of still be sleeping on that  
comefy matress!" Satoshi then grumbled "Why me?" "Cause your a baka!" Sesshomaru  
said with his eyes still closed and while he was still lying on the matress. "Don't you have  
the ability to be grateful towards other people or bishonen for that matter!" Sesshomaru  
said sternly. "Now let me sleep before I give you another scar on your cheek!"  
Sesshomaru threatend. "You gave me a SCAR!" Satoshi quickly ran to the mirror in the  
room and took the bandage off his right cheek. He had recieved some scars that looked  
similar to Sesshomaru's scars. "Why you..." "Good morning!" I said as I yawned and go  
up. "I feel refreshed! So let's get packing and leave!" "Yes Shade!" both bishonen  
mumbled as they looked at eachother giving each other the evil eye look.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Finally, when they get out of the bishonen emergency center...  
  
"Let's go north everyone!" "I smell bishonen in the southern area of the town  
though...." "My Pokemon Master instincts tell me that we should go West of the town!"  
We were now presently arguing in which direction to go. "I have an idea! I can look on  
that weird gadget Proffesor Zuchni gave me!" I took it out and looked at the Digital Map.  
" North of here is Rai Rai Farm." "And.." Satoshi asked impatiently. "South of here is the  
Demon Woods." "... Master Shade, I am getting impatient with your slow reading." said  
Sesshomaru. "West of here is Zelda city." "Please hurry Shade!" Satoshi said. "And east  
of here is ????....Sorry guys...There's a glitch in this stupid device." "Oh great now where  
do we go?" Satoshi said." Look you guys...I am your trainer! I should be the one to  
decide where to go to! We are going North!" "Yes Ma'm." both of the bishonen  
grumbled.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
At the Rai Rai Ranch(Before they got there)  
  
"Eek! There's a bishonen attacking the Ranch!" Many screems were heard  
throughout the crowed ranch. "What the #@?! is going on!" Trent yelled as he ran outside  
of the motel which he was staying at. The cold bishonen took one look at him and started  
shooting attacks at him. "Aghh!"   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
At Rai Rai Ranch (when we got there)  
  
"Are you sure this is it?" Satoshi asked. "It looks like a bunch of old ruins.." "This  
is definately the place according to this gadget." I said a little concerned. "Do you hear  
that?" said Sesshomaru. "No..what Sesshomaru?" "That screaming of someone in  
pain...The voice sounds familiar." "Like who?" I asked. "Ditto to that!" said Satoshi. "It  
couldn't be!" Sesshomaru said then quickly dashing off. "Wait Sesshomaru!" Satoshi and I  
ran right behind him all the way to the other side of the ranch. "Why did you (pant) not  
(pant)wait for us?" I said out of breath. I then looked down near wear Sessomaru was  
standing. "TRENT!" I than ran next to his side. "Uggh...Shade (cough) is that you?"  
"Yes.." "Please run away from here...It's coming back."he said witha weak voice. "What  
is?" I asked. "The Bishonen that destroyed this ranch and its' (cough) inhabitants!"  
"What!" My bishonen and I all said simultainiously. "What type was it?" I said."Ahh!"  
Trent screamed in pain. "He is coming now...run!"But.." "Run all of you idiots before you  
die!" Then Trent fainted. "Hurry you guys! Help me carry him to a safe place!" We all ran  
to a close building that still looked stable. We placed him on the only bed left. I quickly  
then took out an emergency kit. "Why didn't you help me with that before?" Satoshi  
asked. "Nurse hope gave it to me just in case someone got hurt again." I said quickly.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
An hour later...  
  
"There! All his wounds have been treated! I also gave him some pain killer to get rid of  
the pain!" I said quite realived. "Let me check his pulse." Sesshomaru said. "...He'll be  
okay." "Thank goodness!" Satoshi said. " I haven't felt that much stress in a room sice I  
was born!" he said. Sesshomaru and I just both sweat dropped. "Well, thank God that he  
is okay!" I finally said. "He....is...here...run..." Trent said very weakly in his sleep. "Poor  
Trent always gets beaten like this. Poor guy..." I thought to myself. As soon as I was  
done thinking about this, the floor started shaking. "This place is going to colapse!"  
Sesshomaru said. "I'll get Trent out of here and you two run!" Sesshomaru said. "We'll  
meet you outside of the building then." Then Satoshi and I bolted out and Sesshomaru  
quickly gathered everything useful and picked up Trent and jumped out of one of the  
windows just before the whole building colapsed. "Few...That was too close!" Satoshi  
said with a sigh of releif. "Where is Sesshomaru and Trent!" I yelled. "Over here."  
Sesshomaru said walking slowly towards us. "I almost didn't make it...Here's your stuff  
Shade and here's Trent..." "Don't scare me like that!" "!" "You had me so worried!" I ran  
to Sesshomaru and hugged him. He just then gave a gentle smile. "Is this a soap oprea or  
what?! If you hadn't noticed the bishonen that destroyed the town is back floating in the  
air! Sesshomaru and I looked up and we saw the cold bishonen that destroyed almost  
everything in his path. He glared downwards saying nothing to us. "That is him." Trent  
said getting up. "That's the guy who hurt so many people and bishonen alike!" "I thought  
you wouldn't of survived my weak friend..." "Shut up! I can take all of your blows with  
no problem!" "Sore losers never admit to anything. Especially those who are bishonen  
trainers!" "Watch it buddy!" Trent said with a face that looked as serious as ever. "It is  
your fault for all of these people dying!" "You liked my show! Charmed!" "Why you..."  
Trent growled. "Take this! I summon you!" Trent then threw his bishonen ball with his  
first bishonen in it. And out came Li Sharon who was more p.o. than ever. "You may of  
beaten me before but now I can gaurantee that I will beat you!" Li Sharon than took out  
his sword and jumped at least 50 feet in the air and then came zooming down..Sword first.  
"I'll slice you in half!" he angrily shouted. "Pathetic.." "What?" "The strange bishonen  
dodged the attack with a quick motion punched Li Sharon right in the face which sent him  
zooming through some of the reamaining buildings. "Darn it!" Li Sharon cursed as he  
finally landed on the ground. "Good bye Master." he thought as he closed is eyes as he  
was still falling to the ground. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru jumped and caught him just a few  
moments before hitting the ground. " You okay?" Sesshomaru asked. "Darn it! I don't  
need your help to prove myself a worthy opponent." "You shouldn't only rely on anger to  
boost your power y'know. You also have to trust your trainer and you have to beleive that  
your trainer is behind you all the way." "I'll think about that in my next life..It is coming  
shortly." "You should also rely on your hope and others! Trent rely cares about  
you...C'mon I'll take him to you." "Thanks Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru then gently but  
quickly handed him over to Trent. "Phew...You're okay?" "Yes..." "I am getting  
impatient! I need a replacement opponent!"said Sephiroh. "No...I want to battle still."Li  
said. "What did you just say Li! You're in too bad of a condition to fight!" said Trent.  
"Just don't give up hope in me..." Li smiled. Li than aproached the battle feild once again.  
"So are you going to battle me again in your condition? Your stupider than I thought!" the  
bishonen snickered. "..." "Do you know how to speak or did you forget?!" the bishonen  
laughed again. "You must be apart of the Sephiroh species...Am I right?"I said as I walked  
between them. "You idiot! you are going to get yourself killed!" yelled Satoshi.  
"Shade...Please stay out of it...I don't want you killed by him..." Sesshomaru blushed as he  
said it. "Ditto over here too!" said Trent. I stood my ground and tried to reason with  
Sephiroh. "Y'know I heard of your weak spot....Want me to share it with my friends." "I  
am not weak against anything! screamed Sephiroh. "Oh yeah....What about this!" I threw  
an illusion bishonen ball and I programed it make an illusion of Sephiroh's strongest  
enemy..... "Cloud!" Sephiroh yelled angrily. "I'll finish you Cloud!".Sephiroh than started  
attacking the computer programmed illusion of Cloud. Li stood there watching me do this  
with a smile while the others were shocked. I smiled back at all of them and threw my  
bishonen ball at Sephiroh. The bishonen ball shaked for a minute and then closed.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Awhile later...  
  
"How in the world will you succeed in training that....That beast!" Trent said with  
a voice full of nervousness and curiosity. "Yeah...It will be pretty difficult." said Li who  
was using his sword now as a crutch. " I dunno....Maybe if I try to be nice to him...."  
"#@?! that idea!" said Satoshi. "He destroyed innocent people....." "People and bishonen  
are alike so they can change you baka!" said Sesshomaru. "That STILL wouldn't change  
the fact of what he did to the others!" said Satoshi angrily back. The both of them started  
to fight again but it was interupted by Sephiroh who was quietly talking to himself in his  
bishonen ball. "Uggh...I don't feel to well...". " You deserve it...CREEP!"Trent said. "Bye  
Shade...I have to go now before I get sick by looking at Sephiroh....C'mon Li! We are  
leaving!" Trent stomped ahead. "Sorry about this..." Li said and politely bowed and tried  
to run/limp to his trainer. "I need some fresh air Sephiroh groaned." "Don't let him free!  
He'll do something crazy again! I then turned to Sesshomaru for some advice. "It's your  
choice Shade..." he said with a serious look on his face.  
  
Will Shade let the crazy Sephiroh out of his bishonen ball prison? Will it be the end  
if they do? Find out next time in My Destiny Awaits Me. 


	3. A Wimpy Sephiroh?

Chapter 3:A Wimpy Sephiroh?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Note: I made Shade, Autumn, Tonya and Team Wreckit....All the other characters,(Such as Sesshomaru, Satoshi ,Sephiroh , Yue and you get the point...) were not CREATED by me. I also note that bishonen and bishojou was not made by me either!   
Another Annoying Note: I will not update this story until I at least get 5 reviews!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Please...Let me out..." Sephiroh pleaded. "I am claustrophobic! I can't stay in small places!" "Let me spell this out for you...N-o w-a-y i-n H-@-!-? a-m I g-o-i-n-g t-o l-e-t y-o-u o-u-t!" I said with a kind voice. "Way ta go boss! "Satoshi said with much glee. "Umm...What does that spell?" Sephiroh asked. "Does it mean you'll let me out?...Thanks!" Everyone, (including me), developed huge sweat drops. "'K, I'll let em' out for awhile..." I said. "What! Are you crazy?!" Satoshi screamed. I just threw the ball on the ground with Sephiroh in it. The ball opened up with a big flash of light. "Thank you!" he said running up to me and giving me a big bear hug. I developed a big sweat drop and took out my bishonendex and looked up Sephiroh.  
" Sephiroh, the mutant species. This species loves to be destructive and like the bishojou, Void, he makes people vanish. After being caughten' by a trainer, it will either have the personality of strength and courage or it will have the personality of a wimp who is clausterphobic. It depends on the trainer's experience in bishonen training."  
I sweat dropped again after I read this...And yes, Sephiroh was STILL hugging me!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the Kitty Kaboom Cafe(Before we got there)  
The cafe is empty except for some employees and two girls sitting in one of the booths. "Grr...Sis, I definitely have STRONGER bishonen than you do!" The girl who said this had long, and brown hair ,green eyes, and she was wearing a black tank top with tan carpenter geans. " Mine is STRONGER AND CUTER you baka!" The other girl who said this had shorter hair than the other one that was brown, blue eyes, was wearing a light blue tank top and blue jeans. They bickered and bickered until the one with the short hair stompted out the dinner's door. The one left behind rolled her eyes, paid the bill,and ran after her sister. "Autumn! Come back! You OWE me some money" the long-haired girl screamed. " Well excuse me! I'll just give ya a rain check Tonya!" Autumn said angrily while she was still walking away from Tonya. "Ouch! What the heck!?" Autumn had just bumped into her old foes from her high school. "Well we meet again!" said the evil lookin' figure cast into the shadows so noyone could see her face. "Yeah..What she said!" the quite-smaller figure said. "Umm...I have alot of rumors to spread!" said the smallest figure of them all. Yes it was the dreaded, and butt-ugly Team Wreckit! "Oh no! Not these idiots again! Don't you guys ever give up!" Autumn said cringing. "Never my dear...I'll just sic. my boss at you for all the things you are better at than me! Not to mention...My name is Loch!" the tallest one screeched. "Mine is Ness!" said the second smallest one. "Umm...My name is Monster..." said the smallest one. "Together we are Loch,Ness and Monster!" all three of them yelled. Autumn just looked at them with a sweatdrop and started to laugh. "What's so funny!?" Loch said quickly with a sweat drop. "Do ya know what that is all together without the pauses?" "What" Monster said with much curiosity. " Lochness Monster!" Autumn bellowed with laughter till' the point of tears. "Shut up you b*!$#!" Loch said angrily. "Don't call her that!" Tonya yelled as she came runnin' over to her sister's side. Before Autumn could say thank you, Tonya yelled this at Team Wreckit. "I ONLY have the authority to call her that!" Autumn's smile turned into a cringe. Why you...." "We'll settle this later sis'...Now let's beat these punks with some of our bishonen training techniques!" Tonya then threw her bishonen ball on the ground. " I choose you! Yu-"Autumn interrupted Tonya's moment in the spot light. "Sis' remember the copyrights?" "Oops...Go Yue!" The bishonen ball opened showing a bright light. Yue stepped out looking more prepared to battle then ever. "Fine then! Go Tsugaru!" Loch yelled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When we got there....  
  
As usual, Sesshomaru was teasing Satoshi...This time about Satoshi's lunch. "Ha! I ave officially stolen your sandwich!" Sesshomaru teased as he ran away from Satoshi. "That's my lunch ya big jerk! Come back here!" Satoshi said angrily chasing him. I just politely watched with a big sweat drop on my head from the fact that my wimpy Sephiroh was still huggin' me! "Try this ya jerk!" Sesshomaru,Satoshi and I turned around to see what was goin' on. There was a huge crowd watching something. "It must be a show or something..." I thought to myself. "Return Tsugaru!" When I heard those words I screamed with much glee, "Bishonen Fight!!!!" and I then rushed toward the crowd, pushing to the front to see what was happening. Everyone stopped watching and looked at me instead. Even though I ran at top speed, and pushed through a crowd of tourists, Sephiroh was STILL hugging me! Satoshi watched from a distance and developed a big sweat drop. "Man, is our trainer embarrassing." Satoshi turned around to see Sesshomaru stuffed his mouth with his sandwich with one gulp. "Delicious..." Sesshomaru said licking his fingers. "You dirty #@?!" Satoshi yelled. The chase, of course, resumed onwards. Meanwhile, I was still getting' embarrassed half out of my mind from what Sephiroh was doing. While the crowd looked a the quite embarrassed me, the battle was still going on. "I see you are allot better than you used to be..." Loch said. "All right Ness, it is your turn." Loch said with a smile. "Misa have many tricks up my sleeve." Ness said mischievously. "Go! Cloud!" Out of the bishonen ball came a brilliant flash of light and ten Cloud appeared. "Attack em'!" Ness said with a snicker. Cloud deliberately ignored her orders and just played around with some extra materia that he had with him. "Do it now!" Ness yelled. Cloud continued to ignore her and started to sharpen his sword on a near by rock. "You #@?!" Ness yelled at Cloud. Cloud than stopped sharpening his sword, and turned around to Ness. "Good, I have finally cau-" Cloud than angrily interrupted. "Lightning 3!" It was amed directly at Ness. The electrical surge shocked her and she fainted. Both Loch and Monster than sweat dropped at this. "He still isn't.. "Loch said. "Trained to obey her yet..." Cloud put a smile onto his face when they said this and then sat down near the rock where he was sharpening his sword before and looked at the sky. Tonya and Autumn both sweat-dropped than started to laugh hysterically. "If only there was a Sephiroh here right now...That would of gotten Cloud motivated!" The sisters even laughed more hysterically at this. My Sephiroh heard them say this and replied, "Someone call me?" He then let go of me and walked over where the two girls were laughing. "Holy!" Autumn screeched. "Were in deep #@?! now..." Tonya said with a sweat drop forming on her head. "Sephiroh!" Cloud yelled and then jumped up onto his legs. "Grr...." Cloud said angrily looking into Sephiroh's eyes. "Well look who's laughin' now!" Loch said with a snicker. "Ditto that!" said Monster. "Will both of ya shut up!" Cloud yelled. "Lightning3" he aimed it at all three of them. A loud noise and explosion was side-effect of it...And was Team Wreckit blasting off into the sky. "Why does this always happen!" all three of them screamed as they disappeared into the blue sky. "Now then...Now that they are gone, I can finish you!" Cloud yelled as he ran up to Sephiroh with his sword ready to slice him. Sephiroh blocked the attack with his sword and pushed Cloud back. "Watch it buddy!" Sephiroh said ticked off. "I'll just have to finish you here and now!" Sephiroh said angrily. He then took out his sword and yelled, "Meteor!" A black hole appeared and sent meteors at Cloud. Cloud was able to quickly dodge each one except for one....The largest one. It slammed Cloud hard on his left arm. "Arrgh! #@?!" Cloud said stumbling to his feet. "Am I going to lose?" Cloud thought to himself.  
Will Sephiroh beat Cloud or will there be some turn of events? Will thoses two moronic bishonen, Satoshi and Sesshomaru, ever stop bickering? Will we meet new companions on our journey? Find out next time on My Destiny Awaits Me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'd like to thank my pals Autumn and Tonya for the inspiration of this entire chapter!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Bloopers of chapters 1-3

My Destiny Awaits Me Bloopers!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please tell me what you think of these bloopers!^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bloopers of chapters 1-4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1:  
Director: Okay Shade, in this scene you screech because Trent surprises you.  
Shade: Whatever....  
Trent:...  
Director: Okay and Action!  
Trent sneaks behind Shade and says "H-e-l-l-o S-h-a-d-e" She screams and kicks him where it hurts....  
Trent: M-e-d-i-c  
Shade: #@?! Straight!  
Director: CUT!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2:  
Director: In this scene you jump on Satoshi's bed, gently turn him around so his face is on the mattress and put cold water down his shirt.  
Sesshomaru: Oh man this is going to be easy.  
Director: Why?  
Sesshomaru: I've played this prank on him before.  
Director: Oh  
Sesshomaru: Except it was with Mountain Dew and....  
Director: And...  
Sesshomaru: I put it into Satoshi's fave white boxers.  
Satoshi: My boxers!  
Satoshi was wearin' em' and was running like #@?! across the set.  
Director: ^^;  
Sesshomaru: ^^; I sware I didn't know he was going to wear them today!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3:  
  
Cloud and Sephiroh are in the middle of the fight scene.   
Sephiroh: Eat my sushi!  
Director: Cut!  
Sephiroh: ?  
Director: You were suppossed to say, "Eat my fist!".  
Sephiroh: But it doesn't taste good....  
Cloud:^^;  
Director: Why me?  



	5. The Battle.....

Chapter 4: The battle  
  
"Damn..." Cloud thought as he clenched is arm, trying to put pressure on the deep wound. Cloud then tried to get up from the ground but he fell right back down. He had been injured in his leg as well from Sephiroh's meteor attack. Sephiroh looked at Cloud wthen with much pity in his eyes for him. "Hmm! Why isn't he attacking?" Cloud said to himself quietly. Sephiroh then went out of his fighting stance and went up to me. Of course, I was shocked by this, and he could tell. "..." "What is it Sephiroh?" I said curiously. "M-" "What?" I said curiously. "Mm" This mm-ing caught Cloud's attention and he turned in the direction where Sephiroh was standing. "Mommy!" He once again ran up and hugged me...Tighter this time... Cloud watched with his jaw wide open.(Obviously he didn't notice the crowd was lookin' at me before because Sephiroh was being too clingy.) Cloud then developed a big sweat drop and tried not to laugh because if he did, Sephiroh would of gotten p.o.ed again and it would have been the end of his life...That's for sure! The sisters stared at Sephiroh and they both simultaneously started to sweat drop. "Hey trainer!" Cloud yelled frantically. "Trainer of Sephiroh! Can you help me out over here!" Cloud said with a big sweat drop on his head. "What?" "Catch me ya #@?!" Cloud yelled. Of course, this angered Sephiroh and he came stompin' over to Cloud. "Oh C*!%!" Cloud yelled. "Trainer, PLEASE, catch me!" I threw my empty bishonen ball at him and it closed. Sephiroh sighed and came runnin' back over to me. "MMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY" he yelled this tme pouncing me in the process. "She's a good trainer sis'..." said Autumn. "Stand back Autumn, I'm goin' to battle her first!" Tonya said approaching the trainer. "Hey you!" Tonya yelled. I looked at her with a curious glare. "Yes you, the one with the Sephiroh! I want to battle you!" "I'm sorta busy with the clingy Sephiroh at the moment...Some other time?" I said with a sweat drop on my head. "Now Yue attack!" The Yue from the last battle heard her commands and it immeaditly flew straight towards me and Sephiroh. "Holy #@?!" I screamed. "Sephiroh! Let me go! We have to get out of the way or he's going to plow right threw us!" Sephiroh than gently let me go and created a force field. Yue was going so fast towards us that he couldn't stop. SLAM! Yue landed smack onto the force field...face first! Yue's face basically got flattened on the force field. "Just like a bird getting' his face smacked into a window!" Autumn said laughing. "Shaddup! Yue return!" Yue then got sucked back into his bishonen ball. "Arggh! Sis', you give it a go if your such a hot-shot!" "Gladly...Hotsuma go!" Autumn then threw the bishonen ball with Hotsuma in it. The ball opened up to reveal a Hotsuma. "I see I don't have a tough opponent....Just a ignorant Sephiroh...Why couldn't your sister's Yue beat instead of me wasting my energy on this battle?" Tonya just developed a big sweat drop from that. "Just fight that Sephiroh!" Autumn yelled. Sephiroh heard this and walked over to Hotsuma. "Weak am I? A waste of energy am I?" "Yes you quite are..." Sephiroh than lifted his sword and went into a fighting position. "K', let us see who the REAL weakling is!" I think I'll try my theory out a little more..." said Hotsuma with an evil laugh. "That does it!Ice!" Ice then came out of somewhere and attacked Hotsuma.Parts of the ice hit a building as well, making it collapse. "Yata! I did it!" Sephiroh said happily Sephiroh just spoke to soon....Out of the dust, and rubbish there still stood Hotsuma with only a few scratches on him. "What!" Sephiroh yelled. "Now it is my turn." Hotsuma than ran up to the still shocked Sephiroh and punched him on the left side of his face and the abdomen. Sephiroh than bent down onto the ground with over welming pain. "Now it's time to say good night!" Hotsuma than started an energy ball in his hand. "Enough!" Autumn yelled. "That is enough Hotsuma! Return!" Hotsuma was then sucked back up into his bishonen ball.  
Hmm....What is Autumn planning to do? Will Sephiroh be spared? We'll find out next time in "HEY! Why didn't I appear in this chapter!" Satoshi yelled. "'Cause you were still chasin' after Sesshomaru remember?" Golden_Hope_Sakura said. "You'll appear in the next chapter, I promise!" "Bull#@!% I want to star in this one!" "^.^; Please ignore Satoshi's comments and tune in next time for My Destiny Awaits Me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Mysterious Bishonen

Chapter 5: The Mysterious Bishonen  
  
  
"Why did you call him off?" Shade asked. " 'Cause..." " 'Cause what?" I asked impatiently. "Feh...Your not worth my energy. Weaklin'." Autumn said in a serious voice. "Tell me, who are you?" "If you can beat my weakest bishonen, I'll tell you." "'Kay then! Go Sessho-" I looked around freaking out. "Oh my goodness! Where did he run off to!? #@?! where is he!" I was obviously freaking out too much because Autumn and Tonya developed big sweat drops.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere in the city...  
  
"Come back here!" Satoshi yelled. "Ha ha! You'll never catch me!" Sesshomaru yelled. As usual, Satoshi was chasin' Sesshomaru around. "Whoah!" Sesshomaru yelled. He had accidentally slid on a long streak of mud and had landed face first into a wall. More specifically, a brick wall..."#@?!...That hurt!" Sesshomaru moaned. "You had it coming!" Satoshi yelled happily. "Why you little brat!" At that moment, in a swift motion, Sesshomaru grabbed Satoshi's shirt by the neck collar. "Now your toast!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Oh crud!"Satoshi yelled as for sure he knew he was going to be hit. He closed his eyes for a quick second, knowing that it was going to hurt. "What the-" Sesshomaru yelled. Satoshi than opened his eyes. A weird looking bishonen stopped Sesshomaru's attack. More specifically, the bishonen had these weird blue, piercing eyes, sorta like Sesshomaru did and had long white hair just like Sesshomaru. "This is gettin' weird." Satoshi thought to himself. Satoshi than noticed this bishonen had white wings. "Even weirder..."Satoshi thought. "What is your name!" Sesshomaru yelled throwing Satoshi to the ground. "My name is not important, I only answer thou's name to Clow." "What the #@?! Who is this *Clow*" "Like I said, I don't answer to anyone except Clow you coward." "That does it!" Sesshomaru yelled as he thrusted his acid claw attack at the mysterious bishonen. The mysterious bishonen spread out his wings and flew up into the air to avoid the attack with ease. "Darn you!" Sesshomaru yelled. Sesshomaru then jumped up the sides of a near by building (big time matrix factor)and jumped in the air at least 10 ft. above the mysterious bishonen. "Hehe! You can't dodge this!" Sesshomaru than swooped down, claws first, and tried to attack him. "That will not work on me!" The mysterious bishonen's eyes glowed and the attack was somehow reversed to attack to Sesshomaru. "Aggh!" Sesshomaru was thrown into the ground by his own attack. "My attacks are like the moon, you can not beat me with earth type attacks!" The mysterious figure yelled before charging up an light arrow attack. "Stop!" Satoshi yelled."Enough is ENOUGH!" Satoshi than ran in front of his comerade, blocking any chance of the mysterious bishonen to attack Sesshomaru with out hitting Satoshi. "Please stop!" Satoshi than let out a tear. "Why do you protect thou who hurts you?" "He's my friend!" "!" The mysterious bishonen opened his eyes wide like if he had seen a ghost. "Huh!? What's wrong?" "That look reminds me of..." "Of ?" Satoshi sniffled and said. "Sakura..." The mysterious figure whispered. "Darn, why can't I get that girl's face out of my head!?" The mysterious figure yelled before falling all the way down to the ground. "What just happened?" Satoshi said. "Seems like he is in love with someone...." "Sesshomaru!" Satoshi yelled and ran over to give him a big hug. "Sesshomaru-chan! You scared me back there!" "That's the first time you called me *Sessshomaru-chan*..." "Your like a big brother to me!" Satoshi said hugging even tighter. "That's good and all but can you let me breath a little..." Sesshomaru aid this while his face started to get blue. "Oops! Sorry!" Satoshi than let go. "Why?" The mysterious bishonen said. "Why can't I get her out of my head!?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Who is this mysterious bishonen and is he in love with someone? Will Satoshi's *Sesshomaru-san* child phase stay or will it go? Will Shade ever be able to battle Autumn? Find out next time on My Destiny Awaits Me.  
  



End file.
